


Unexpected Audience

by inahandbasket



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:25:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3527525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inahandbasket/pseuds/inahandbasket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tosh should know better than to stay working late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Audience

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback please!

Tosh is typing away at her computer, eyes flashing across at the multiple monitors. Her fingers create the code as quickly as she can read it. The program is becoming more complete, and she feels certain she can finish it this week. At a typo, she pauses and goes back to delete the incorrect letters. With a glance, she notices the time, 12:30 AM! _When did that happen,_ she wonders. She grabs her phone and looks to see if there are messages. Sure enough, there are a couple texts from Ianto wondering why she didn't show at the pub, and a few from Jack asking the same thing. Interesting that neither Gwen nor Owen texted even though they were at the same pub. Jack's texts start threatening that if she's still at work, he's going to force her to take a holiday.

Jack 21:07: Tosh, why aren't you here yet?

Jack 21:22: You said just 30 minutes. You better not still be working.

Ianto 21:54: Tosh, are you coming? Is something wrong?

Jack 22:17: You better have met a handsome bloke on your way over, that's the only excuse I'll accept.

Ianto 22:34: I hope you're not in trouble. Please text to let us know everything's okay.

Jack 23:20: He better be amazing looking. I want pictures. Naked pictures.

Jack 23:42: You better not be working. I'll force you to take a holiday. I'm not kidding, I'll drag you to a spa with my own hands.

Jack 23:57: Owen and Gwen have left so we're probably not staying much longer.

Jack 00:23: We're heading back to the Hub, I better not find you there.

Shit! Jack was going to be annoyed to find that she had indeed been working this whole time and had completely forgotten about going to the pub.

Tosh starts as the proximity alarm on the cog door goes off, and it starts to open. Her hand jerks and her phone goes flying out of her hand, sailing over the back of her desk and falling down over the edge of the gantry platform and down to the lower floor.

“Shit!” Tosh jumps over the edge to the lower level and lunges for her phone. She hears voices coming in through the door and it sounds like Jack and Ianto. Not wanting to be found still at work, Tosh crouches down by the wall. She should be able to sneak out once they go to Jack's room.

“I don't see her. I thought for sure she'd be here.” Jack's boots are loud on the stairs up to the desks.

“Maybe she's just in the toilet. Her monitors are still on and all the lights are up. If she had left, she would have closed everything down.” Ianto's steps are lighter, but no less deliberate as they stop by Tosh's desk.

“Well, if she shows back up, I'm dragging her bodily on a holiday.”

“Does that mean you would be vacationing as well? Is that the real point, so that you get to go on holiday?”

“Ianto, if I was going on holiday, it wouldn't be with Tosh.” Tosh can hear them kissing and she peeks her head over the edge, looking up to see Jack grasping Ianto by the back of the neck and the hip. Ianto grabs Jack's arse with both hands, kneading and pulling Jack against him.

Ianto pulls back. “Do you think Tosh is still here?”

Jack takes a look around. “I don't think so. She probably just left her computer on.”

“You think?”

“If she is still around, that just makes it all the more exciting, don't you think?”

“Not particularly.” Ianto frowns at Jack. Jack still kisses at Ianto's jaw and sticks his hand down Ianto's trousers.

“Stop talking about Tosh, it's not work time.” Jack starts undoing Ianto's belt and Ianto gives in to his desire and passionately kisses Jack, tugging Jack's shirts out of his trousers and snaking his hands underneath. Jack groans as Ianto tweaks his nipples, and Jack rubs Ianto's cock through the thin cotton of his pants. Ianto quickly divests Jack of his shirts and starts on his belt while Jack pushes Ianto's trousers and briefs down to his thighs.

Jack drops to his knees and kisses and nips Ianto's inner thighs while gently stroking his shaft. Jack licks up Ianto's shaft to the tip. He kisses the tip and brings his lips just around the head, sucking lightly. He pushes his tongue against the slit and Ianto hisses and puts his hands on Jack's head. Jack brings his head down, engulfing Ianto's cock. He bobs up and down as Ianto grasps Jack's hair. Jack slowly brings Ianto's cock down his throat until his lips hit the base.

“Ngh, Jack! How do you do that?!” Ianto throws his head back with his eyes clenched shut. Jack sucks and flicks his tongue over the head of Ianto's dick. Ianto presses harder on Jack's head. “God, Jack!” 

_I wonder what Owen would think of our hero boss on his knees, servicing the tea boy?_ Tosh thinks.

Jack pulls off Ianto's cock with a pop and Ianto groans with disappointment. “Why'd you stop?”

“I have other plans.” Jack grabs Ianto and turns him around, pushing his chest down on Tosh's desk with his bare arse sticking out. “Just perfect,” said Jack as he kneels behind Ianto and gently parts his arse cheeks.

“Oh, God!” Ianto exclaims as Jack's tongue dives into his hole. Ianto's fingers turn white where they grip the far edge of Tosh's desk as Jack's tongue explores inside Ianto. Tosh hunkers down and tries to keep perfectly quiet. Ianto is so close that she's afraid he will see her, and then everything would become very awkward. _I think that was my purse that just got knocked over,_ thought Tosh.

Jack takes the lube out of his pocket and rubs it over his fingers. _Does he always carry that around, even when we're on missions?_ Ianto lets out another sudden cry as Jack adds a finger to his tongue's activities. “Jack, please, more,” moans Ianto as Jack's finger presses against his prostate.

“I think I need you to beg me first,” says Jack, but he adds a second finger anyway, making Ianto groan.

“Please, Jack, please! I need you inside me!” Tosh never thought she would hear Ianto beg for anything. Hearing this side of him was definitely an eye opener.

“Well, when you ask so nicely.” Jack doesn't make a move to stand up though, instead adding a third finger, stretching Ianto's hole and massaging the little bundle of nerves inside him. Ianto moves against the desk, trying to get some friction against his leaking cock. Some of Tosh's papers fall off, landing beside her. She tries to stifle a little squeak as they surprise her. Neither Ianto nor Jack notice her little noise as they are much too involved with their current activities.

Jack finally stands up and leans over Ianto's back. “How much do you need me, Ianto?” Jack whispers in Ianto's ear.

“Always. I need you inside me always. I'm hard all day thinking about you. When I look at you during a meeting, I'm really thinking of you sucking me off and fucking me over the table.” Tosh is never going to be able to concentrate in meetings again.

Jack slicks up his cock and presses gently against Ianto's entrance. “Like this, fucking you over Tosh's desk, hoping she's still here and will find us? Do you want to get caught, Ianto?”

“I want you to fuck me now, please, sir. I've been wanting it all day.”

Jack presses forward and Ianto moans at the stretch from Jack's large cock. “God, yes! That's what I need, Jack!”

Jack thrusts into Ianto, and Ianto pushes back into him. Tosh's desk moves and shakes with each thrust of the two men against it. Jack grunts with every thrust, and Ianto keeps up a litany of profanities.

“Touch me, Jack. Grab my cock and jerk me off.”

“Anything you desire, my Ianto.” Jack reaches around and grabs Ianto's cock that's pressed against the desk. Jack sets a vigorous pace, pounding into Ianto's arse at the same pace as he squeezes and pulls on his cock. “Come for me, Ianto. Come just for me.”

Ianto thrusts back onto Jack's cock even more vigorously, losing all sense of rhythm and finally screams Jack's name as he pulses and comes over Jack's hand and Tosh's desk. Jack thrusts into Ianto a few more times, feeling Ianto pulse around him and then joins him in ecstasy. 

They stay there, trying to catch their breaths. Tosh is huddled with her arms around her legs, trying to be as small as possible. She is incredibly turned on from what she's just witnessed, but terribly afraid of embarrassing Ianto if he finds out she heard everything.

“Ianto, that was amazing. I'm going to need a few minutes before round two.” _Round two,_ thinks Tosh. _I need to get out of here before round two!_

“Me, too. The edge of the desk bruised me a bit this time.” _This time? Do they have sex against our desks often?_ “Also we really should take my shirt off, I got come on it again.”

Tosh is hoping that maybe they'll go shower or something so she can sneak out when the familiar strains of her ring tone suddenly announce itself through the Hub. Quickly she tries to shut it off, but instead she just manages to lose control of it, and it goes skittering in front of her. She lunges for it and swipes to turn it off, then slowly looks up to the now suddenly quiet upper area. There is Jack and Ianto looking at her. Ianto has quickly pulled up his pants and trousers and Jack has apparently managed to tuck his cock out of sight, but otherwise they are sweaty and in states of undress. Ianto's face is bright red and his expression is mortified while Jack has a small grin and is unashamedly wiping his hand on a handkerchief. Tosh is still, crouched on the floor, holding the offending phone. She isn't sure what to do, so she raises her hand in a little wave. “Hello,” she says in a little voice.

She straightens up and smooths out her skirt. “Sorry. Really, I'm so sorry. I was just...trying to...” She really doesn't have anywhere to go from there, so she just starts toward the door.

Ianto turns toward Jack with a furious face. “Did you know she was there?!”

Jack puts his hands up in a defensive gesture, but is still grinning. “No, I swear.”

“You're always trying to get me to have public sex and you kept saying things about her walking in.”

“I swear I didn't know. Besides, from your position, I'm surprised you didn't see her.”

“Jack, seriously, did you know she was here?”

Jack gets serious and looks directly at Ianto, putting his hands around Ianto's face. “No, I didn't know. You know I would never do something without your permission.”

Ianto calms a bit and seems to accept Jack's answer.

Tosh suddenly realizes that she needs to get her purse, which is on her desk. Her keys are in there, and she isn't going anywhere without those, so she turns around and walks quickly up the steps. “Sorry, I just need to get my purse.” She gets closer to the men and Ianto looks down at the floor while doing up his belt. Jack's trousers are still undone and hanging low. Tosh quickly reaches around Ianto and grabs her purse, trying to ignore the spots of come. 

“I'll clean up, I promise. I'm so sorry, Tosh,” said Ianto, still looking at the floor. Her purse had been knocked over and pushed to the side. A lipstick had fallen out, but she just leaves it. She quickly turns back around and nearly runs out of the cog door.

Jack turns to Ianto and puts his arms around him. “Ready for round two?”

“No, Jack. I really don't think there will be a round two. I'm not in the mood after that.”

“Oh please, Ianto. Getting caught makes me so horny.” Jack gets down on his knees and presses his face against Ianto's clothed groin. “I love the smell of you after you've come. I want to lick and suck you.”

“Really Jack. Let's at least go down to your room.”

Jack looked up with a smile. “And then will you let me suck you off.”

“Yes, I think I can manage that.”

Jack springs to his feet and grabs Ianto's hand, dragging him quickly to his office.

As they disappear down into the hole in the floor, there's a small murmuring coming from the greenhouse on the second level. There sits Owen under a table with his fingers in his ears and his eyes squeezed shut muttering. “Please finish and go away. Please finish and go away.”


End file.
